Memories
by supercellchaser
Summary: Martha remembers moments from Clark's childhood as he graduates.


Commencement missing scene.Slightly AU because the Meteor shower doesn't happen during the graduation ceromony.

-------------------------------

Martha Kent watched her son walk up onto the stage placed in the middle of the Smallville high football field.He looked so different in that cap and gown,so unlike the wide eyed little boy that used to run around the farm exploring every nook and cranny.

She continued to watch as he took the diploma form the principal and shook his hand.He was going to do great things.She knew it.

Lois stood up beside her and cheered as Clark held his diploma in the air.Martha knew something was going on between Lois and Clark.Even if they themselves didn't know.When she was around Martha could see the look in Clark's eyes behind the annoyance of her witty comments.

Martha blinked back tears as her son walked off the stage.She thought back to the days of his childhood...

_**Three year old Clark Kent watched his father milking the cows.His eyebrows scrunched in curiosity and confusion.**_

_**Unable to converse with words,he tapped Jonathan on the shoulder and pointed to the cow being milked.Jonathan smiled,knowing exactly what his son was asking.**_

_**"I'm milking them,Clark." He said ruffling the child's dark hair. "If I didn't do this we wouldn't have any milk for your cereal in the morning."**_

_**Clark cocked his head to the side and reached out to try to imitate what he had seen Jonathan do.**_

_**Jonathan laughed. "You wanna try Clark?"**_

_**When the boy eargelry nodded Jonathan grabbed his hands and showed his the correct way to milk the cow.Clark squealed in delight when he realized what he had just accomplished.**_

Sitting back down as the ceremony continued Martha wiped her eyes on her sleeve.How could it have been fifteen years ago that Clark entered their lives? To her it only seemed like a day ago he was running into her room in the middle of the night frightened from nightmares.

_**"Mommy?"**_

_**Martha awoke to Clark's soft and slightly scared voice.Opening her eyes she saw him standing at the doorway to her and Jonathan's room his blanket clutched tightly in one hand and his stuffed puppy held in the other..**_

_**"What's wrong,sweetie?" She asked sitting up and holding out her arms,which the frightened boy imediately ran into."Did you have a bad dream?"**_

_**Clark nodded and curled up in her arms. "I think a monster is under my bed.It's gonna get me."**_

_**The young mother sighed and rubbed soothing circles on Clark's now shaking back. "There's no such thing as monsters Clark.Do you want me to check under the bed for you?"**_

_**Clark shook his head violently. "You won't see them,only I can.Can I sleep with you?"**_

_**Even though she knew she would spend the rest of the night being kicked by the child,Martha nodded deciding that tomorrow she and Clark were going to do some "Monster banishing" before he went to bed.**_

Later that night,Martha and Jonathan sat watching tv while Clark attended a graduation party at a friend from school's house.Neither one of them had their minds on teh nightly news though.

"We've been dreading this day since he started Kindergarten." Jonathan said shaking his head.

Martha laughed. "I think we had more trouble his first day of Kindergarten.As I'm sure you remember we were at the school an hour early before the bell rang."

Jonathan nodded. "I remember.You were a mess."

"Oh don't give me that.You were just as bad."

_**"Alright Clark,are you sure you don't want Mommy and Daddy to stay here with you?"**_

_**Jonathan knelt in front of the child with his hands on his shoulders.**_

_**"No,daddy." Clark said,eager to go play with Pete.**_

_**"You're really sure?"**_

_**"I'm sure he'll be fine Mr.Kent." The teacher said smiling at the man's protectivness of his son.**_

_**Jonathan sighed and looked up at his wife who looked about ready to pick Clark up and run as far away from the school as she could.**_

_**"I think she's right honey." Martha said putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "He'll be fine."**_

_**Jonathan nodded. **_

Clark came home around 12:00 that night and after saying goodnight to his parents,went straight to bed.Jonathan and Martha soon followed.

Laying in bed,Martha tried to sleep but couldn't.All she could think about was that soon her little boy would be going to college then moving out. She knew he could handle himself but could she handle herself seeing her son walk out of the house and going to live on his own?

On Clark's first day of school,all those years ago she had told herself that she had to let his go when the time came and that time would be coming soon.

She knew he was destined to do great things and she had to let him accomplish them.

It was time to let him go.

----------------------------------------

_**10 years later...**_

Martha smiled as she saw her twenty-eight year old son walking up the drive with his wife,Lois and their three month old son,Jonathan.

When Clark had finished college he had assumed his destiny as Superman.Jonathan and Martha had supported him all the way on that,knowing that he wanted nothing more.

After having become a reporter for the Daily planet he and Lois' relationship had started almost instantly.Two years later they were married and not long after had their first child.

Clark was ecstatic about being a father and in his parent's eyes,couldn't have done a better job in being a parent.Jonathan had almost cried when Clark told him that he and his wife were naming their newborn son after him.

As the family moved into the livingroom Martha thought to herself that Clark had grown into the man she had always hoped he would be.


End file.
